1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system, and particularly to a computer system generating a control signal for controlling the computer system according to a clicking indication signal.
2. Related Art
On a panel of a server, it usually comprises a certain amount of indicator lights and switches. The indicator lights may indicate an operational state to a user, and the switches may provide the user to operate the server.
To enable the user to accurately click the switches on the server panel, each of the switches may occupy a certain amount of area on the server panel. However, to accommodate the server in a rack, the server panel is not too large in volume.
With increase of functions provided by the server, the number of the indicator lights and switches increase correspondingly. For example, the function of a UID light is also provided in addition to the functions of booting and reactivation on the server panel. Therefore, a switch for the UID light is also required on top of the two switches and multiple indicator light. And, the UID light is also additionally provided. When the switch of UID light is pressed, a control signal for controlling the UID light is generated, so that the server turns on or off the UID light.
It may be know for the above that there is a more and more high difficulty for arranging various indicator light and switches on a limited area of the server panel.
In view of the above, there is long an issue of arranging the switches for some new functions on a limited area of the server panel, and which requires to be improved by some technical means.